Estamalia
by jsalomaki
Summary: The Tenth Doctor ends up in London and meets Sarah, a girl with a secret who is an outcast. Can he help her with the secret problem she faces? TenXOC (I'm looking for my Co-Writer!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Level with me for a second! First of all I don't own the Doctor, i wish i did. Secondly, i created this story with another person who's name i dont even know. I'm trying to find them so we can finish this. We were RP-ing on omegle and my server cut out and i got disconnected. T.T If my RP partner that created this story with me is reading please message me! I do own Sarah/Estamalia my OC. **

Sarah was walking down a street when she hear a peculiar whirring sound, a police box appeared almost right in front of her. "Whats this?"

The Doctor stepped out of the box to see a girl in front of him.

"Oh, hello," he said, smiling.

"Hello! Curious machine you got there!" She said smiling.

"Yes, it's rather lovely, if I do say so myself. I'm sorry, I know this may seem like a strange question, but... what year is this?"

"2013!"

"Ah, excellent. Not a bad year. Well, I should be off," he said. "I have some exploring to do. I would look for excitement, but it usually finds me, so I think I'll just roam until something happens. Care to join me?"

"Sure! i''d love to! I'm Sarah, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor," he replied. "Just the Doctor, before you ask. Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"Well it's nice to meet you Doctor. Funny, you look familiar, it's like i've seen your face before."

"Well, it's possible, though I don't recall you. Then again, a lot of people say that. Maybe I just have one of those faces." He began walking down the street away from the box, expecting her to follow.

Sarah followed him anxiously smiling as she did so.

"So, Sarah, do you live around here?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yup, just down the street actually. By myself..."

"Do you like it here?"

She blushed and watched her feet while she was walking, "I...i dont feel like i belong here." she muttered under her breath nervously.

"It's sometimes hard to find a place to belong," he replied. "Me, I don't really belong anywhere, so I make myself at home everywhere. It works out. You just have to give people a chance."

"It's hard for someone like me to fit in." she muttered again. she was speaking so quietly she wasn't sure if the doctor would've heard her or not.

"And what are you like?" he asked softly.  
Her face turned bright red and looked off in the distance while they were walking. "Nothing important, Doctor."

"Oh, I don't believe that. You don't have to tell me, of course, but I'd rather you didn't lie."

"I'm just...Well, maybe if you swing by my flat sometime you'll understand." She pointed to a house down the road behind them. "See that dark building down there? That's where i live." It was an old building with graffiti on the walls around it. It said things like freak, witch, and several other harmful words.

"Well, I'm rather busy walking this way at the moment, but maybe I can stop by a little later," he said, shrugging.

"Are you still willing to let me trail along with you Doctor?" she said nervously

"Why wouldn't I be? You've said nothing to dissuade me," he replied.

She glanced back nervously to look at her house and then looked back at the Doctor and smiled. "You're different Doctor... I like you."

"Good. Thank you. I like being different." He smiled. "This is usually when I get attacked by something, or the lights start flickering, or we hear a strange noise. Do you hear anything?"

"No nothing... you have an exciting life then?"

"Yes, I'd say so. I try not to stay in the same place for too long."

"I wish i knew what that was like." she whispered

"You don't travel much?" he asked.

"I can't. I don't think i could afford to." she blushed again.

"It can be lonely, by yourself," he remarked. "It loses some of it's spark if you don't have someone to share it with."

"I wish..." Her head began to ache, it was happening again... she thought... she saw a white flash and closed her eyes, she had visions at unusual times, but never in front of other people... She put her hands on her forehead. "Oh god...Doctor! I can see..." a vision flashed before her eyes and once it finished she fell to her knees. She looked down to the ground to afraid to look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

He crouched down next to her, watching her in concern. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine i just.. . that's never... Doctor...we should go to my flat. I'm sorry but i don't think i can be out here."

"Okay, fine. We can do that. What happened?" he asked. He stood and offered her his hand.

She grabbed his hand and stood up. "I promise i'll tell you everything, just please don't leave yet..." Her head started to hurt again she put her hand against her forehead and squeezed the Doctors hand she was holding. "We have to hurry..."

"Of course." He started walking back the way they had come, keeping hold of her hand. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just don't leave yet... wait until i tell you everything..." She started walking faster towards the direction of her house, her head still pounding.

He kept pace with her, his curiosity peaked. He watched her carefully as they walked, worried that she might collapse again.

When they reached her house she grabbed a key hidden under her place mat and unlocked the door. The door was a bit hard to open so she pushed all her weight against it. She fell into the house nearly tripping over the rug. She leaned against the wall and put both hands on her forehead again.

"Please close the door behind you Doctor..." she said weakly.

He entered and closed the door obediently, then waited for her to explain herself. She waited for the pounding in her head to stop, it past fairly quickly. She breathed in heavily. Her house smelled like incense and old books, which were piled everywhere. Even in the most unlikely places. She gestured the Doctor to walk by her into a sitting room with two worn Victorian chairs and a table between them with tea ready to be drank.  
He sat down in one of the chairs and crossed his legs.

"Why is there tea here if you were going out?" he asked.

"I...there's something different about me. I can see things. Things that haven't happened yet."

"Like, visions?" he asked. "Of the future? Are you saying you're psychic?"

"Yes... but they're constantly changing of course... because everythings in flux... well most things... i've been reading about it." She looked around her house at the books everywhere

"Well, obviously, every decision we make changes the future slightly. It's impossible to truly predict what will happen, unless a point is fixed... did you have a... vision, just now?"

"Yes...while we were walking... i've seen it before... its never been so clear... I know why i've seen you before Doctor."

"What did you see?" he asked anxiously.

"Just You... You were in the TARDIS, just travelling."

"How do you know that word?"

"I...don't remember...i've heard it before..."

"Did you see anything else? Do you know where I was going?"

"No... but..." she blushed and wasn't sure if she should finish her sentence.

"What? This is important, Sarah. You have to tell me."

"I was with you, Doctor. I was travelling through time and space with you..." Her eyes widened and she ran over to a book with odd circles on top of it. "Oh my god... Doctor... We were going to Gallifrey!" She dropped the book and it showed a planet with fires in the sky.

"But... no. No, no, no. You can't... Gallifrey isn't- that's ridiculous." He stood, half wanting to leave. Instead, he stooped and picked up the book. Who was this girl, and how could she make such accusations? She shouldn't even know the planet had ever existed. She seemed human enough. Humans didn't have visions, not independently. This must be some kind of trick, or...

"Where did you get this book?" he asked, flipping through the pages.

"I'm not sure... most of this books don't even belong here to be honest... they just keep showing up, i keep getting more and more. They all are about psychic races... and people who can change time."

"Do you understand what this is? Do you have any idea what this means?" He asked angrily.

"These are not forces to be played with. This book- Gallifrey is time locked. It's become legend. Practically no one knows of it's existence. To have a volume written in Circular Gallifreyan is... preposterous! It should by all rights be completely impossible, unless I wrote the book myself. It should have been erased, forgotten."

He began pacing the room. He picked up another book, thumbing through it quickly before discarding it.

"There is something happening here. Someone or something is trying to reach me, to play with me. And I do not like being played with! To get these here, they must have opened a rift... is it only books? Has anything else showed up, just out of the blue?"

"No.. just books."

"Sarah, if I were to return to Gallifrey... well, the time lock would have to be broken. The Time War would continue. Whole races would be wiped from existence. Star systems would cease to be. It would all come back... the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-Have-Been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-Weres. Travesties, thing more horrible than you can imagine. Sick twistings of the universe. I had to burn it all, Sarah. I burned it, and it was locked, forever, and it can never come back. You hear me? Never! So get rid of these books. Burn them, if you have to. Forget you ever heard mention of any of this. Because if it returned, nothing would ever be the same, and because, well, I don't think I could do anything to stop it. Not again."

"Doctor, please don't blame me for these actions! The books started appearing when i was young, so did the visions. look."

She walked over to him and placed her hands on both sides of his face. She showed him what it was like growing up, she showed him her pain of being different, an outcast. She showed him how she read all the books trying to figure out why she had the visions that caused her pain.

"Why is this happening to me?" tears formed in her eyes.

He shook his head, his eyes wet as well. "I don't know," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I have to stop this. Come to my ship. I can scan the area for unusual readings."

He was still holding the book about Gallifrey, and he was unwilling to let it go. He didn't have any pictures. He missed the fields of red grass and the silver-leafed trees which glowed like red fire in the mornings. He missed his family, his friends, his home. He made for the door, still clutching it to him. "Coming?"

"Yes...Can you help me get these visions out of my head Doctor?" She said standing by his side.

"I can try," he said uncertainly. "I promise, I'll do what I can." He walked through the door and continued in the direction of his TARDIS.


End file.
